Multi-radio platforms are wireless communication devices with co-located transceivers that communicate using two or more communication techniques. One issue with multi-radio platforms is that interference between receptions and transmissions of the co-located transceivers may result in packet loss from collisions degrading the communication abilities of the radios. This is especially a concern in multi-radio platforms that include a Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMax) transceiver and Bluetooth (BT) transceiver because their frequency spectrums can be adjacent. Out-of-band (OOB) emissions from one transceiver may interfere with the other transceiver.
Thus, there are general needs for multi-radio wireless communication devices and methods that coordinate activities between the transceivers of multi-radio platforms.